Forbidden
by AmberTwist
Summary: Danni has been washed up on an island in Greece and has no clue how she got there. She has to face a quest of her own. With the help of an annoying son of hephaestus, will she succeed or will she perish trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fan fiction. Sorry for the suckish title it was all I could come upwith at the moment. I hope that you like my work.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this awesome work.**

* * *

Danni-

One.

i breathed in musty, moist air.

Two.

I breathed. I felt numb and tingly.

Three.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I woke up on dark cave floor. My first thought was where's a light? Then my second, where's my daggers? It took me three more breaths before I could feel my fingers and my arms. Then I finally started wondering how I got here, why I was here and where's here? Soon, I had enough strength to start dragging myself around, in search of my daggers. After crawling around for ten minutes, a sharp pain shot through my finger. "Well I found one of them" I grumbled to myself. I sucked my finger and cringed at the metallic taste. I staggered to my feet and clutched my dagger uncertainly. Not really sure which direction was which, I took a confident step forward and face planted a wall. And because I'm such I brilliant genius, I did it again. The bump on my head the size of a potato told my if I did it again, the likeliness of my brain exploding out of my head was a definite possibility. I started looking for a light source. A dim light in the corner of the cave drew my attention. Maybe I should start there. I made my way to that corner to find a path behind it. Following the path I ended up with a waterfall close up. At first, I thought I was in front of the water fall. Then in the small puddle next to me, a fish randomly jumped through. Fish are weird. So after figuring I was behind the waterfall I decided to take a random leap of faith. Like I've never taken one before. Trying to avoid thinking of the possible sharp rocks, crocodile, sharks etcetera, I jumped. It took me about five feet of falling before I realized that I was the daughter of Poseidon. I focused that the water beneath me would cushion my idiotic leap. It worked . Like landing on a pillow. That was put on a hardwood floor. The light was blinding and my 20-20 vision went rouge. Swimming blind around for a while was fun. I think I disrupted about six schools of fish and stab myself a dozen times with sharp plants. And for a second there I thought I was drowning and couldn't breathe. And this, ladies and gentlemen, is why you don't ever want to be me. I wonder what happened to that fish. After bleeding enough to turn the Indian Ocean red, my vision returned and I headed towards shore. Dragging my body for the second time, I landed on a hot,sandy shore, panting and dry. I hate getting my clothes wet. What? I didn't feel like getting wet and then having to walk around like a wet mop. I opened my eyes to look into a pair of warm brown eyes. My first reaction was to punch whoever those eyes belonged to. They may have looked friendly but I wasn't taking any chances. I hope that it'll teach those eyes two things. One: don't gaze into the eyes of a person who just dragged themselves to shore. They will punch you. Or if they're weak, scream. And two: PERSONAL SPACE! And for those of you worried about brown eyes, no one won. My fist is swelling as we speak. "Ow!" Despite the pain, I put myself in a handstand and watched as he- those eyes belonged to a him-was stumbling around, flailing his arms and eventually landing on his butt. A laugh escaped through my lips. The "him" had blond hair and acually was kinda muscular, not that that matters. He was wearing a white shirt, but i couldn't make out the letters. He glared at me with an already swelling eye. "What was that for?!" He was practically yelling, which led me to laugh harder. Hard enough to fall on flat on my back. And I was still laughing through that. "Keep laughing and I'll burn you." He threatened. To prove his point, he had a ball of fire in is hand. And to even my surprise I laughed even harder. I must've bruised his ego so bad that he threw it. No more laughs. I knew he aimed intentionally to miss but I wasn't taking any chances. When he launched the death ball, a wall of water as thick as his skull-which I'm guessing is pretty thick- solidified in front of me and the next thing heard was a lot of hissing. The wall collapsed to reveal an exhausted, angry, probably deranged girl. "What was THAT for?! " I yelled. I was so mad I'm pretty sure if I was wet, water would literally be evaporating off of me. "You wouldn't stop laughing." He replied defensively. I could see he was starting to regret his decision. That didn't stop my ranting.

"You were making a fool of yourself. Of course I'm gonna laugh." I replied. I bent down to pick my dagger. I peered around him and spun around taking in everything I saw. The sand was blinding and the air was filled with a salty sea smell. In the distance I spotted grass, plants and white structures that looked strangely familiar. I think there a garden but back to the building." What are you looking at?" Hot stuff peered behind him. "Please tell me those buildings are replicas." I pleaded. "Replicas? What are you talking about?"I looked around and sighed.

"Since you apparently are the only talking species around hot stuff, where am I?"

" Hot stuff?"

"Just answer the question."

"First of all, my name is Jake. And we're in Greece."

Oh no.

My brother is halfway across the world.

And I'm in the place where it all started.

Can it get any better?

"And what's your name?" hot stuff- I mean "jake"- asked. I walked past him, towards the buildings in a daze.

"Danni Jackson"

"Well Danni," he said my name in such disgust, it took all my willpower not to kick him across the Atlantic Ocean, " I guess since you found your way here your pretty special. Not many people find their way to Greece without-" he was blabbing on about something that I could care less about, walking to catch up with me. I was actually more focused on the fact that I was in Greece. Oh gods.I replayed everything that had happened so far. Dark cave. Leap of faith. Brown eyes. Ball of fire. Greece. Wait. Back up. Ball of FIRE?! Who uses fire?! He didn't seen surprised when I formed the wall. Did he see me form the wall? Not important. He's definitely a demigod. I mean if a mortal could do that the world would've probably burned down a long time ago. But whose his parent? Ok. List. Zeus? Nah, but they both have a pretty big egos. Her- forget that one. She never had and never will have a demigod child. Um,not my father because a) he wouldn't have wielded fire b) that would be weird and c) don't forget awkward. Not Artemis and I'm pretty not Apollo either. One of them vowed to never have children and the other is just weird. Because instead of yelling at me, "jake" would be rhyming to or Dionysus. Plants and wine. Nope. actually makes sense, could be a possibility. I mean he's not afraid to hit a girl, but fire? Aphrodite? He's cute but he ain't hot. Hades. "Jake" doesn't strike me as the son of the dead kind of guy. And he's not smart so cross out Athena. That only leaves… I stopped and turned to face him. " Um, hot stuff? Whose your parent?"

"What?" I totally caught him of guard.

" Which of the gods is your parent? And I know your a demigod so don't bring up the whole "I have no idea who what talking" act." He stood there gaping at me. I forgot how dumb boys can be. Percy's the worst. I mean you think your grades are bad, check his. I have better grades than him only because I'm not dyslexic. Im just ADHD. So they're in the middle. And not just school but in life. Back to hot stuff. "Okay i'll make it easier for you," I said catching his distraught expression," who did you grow up with?"

"My mom" he responded nervously. It ,again, took all my will power not to laugh. "So tell me if I'm getting closer." I knew who his parent was I just wanted to hear him say this. " Zeus ?" He shook his head eyes glued to the ground. "Apollo?" Head shake. "Hades?" We continues walking and went down the list until only two name were left. Poseidon and Hephaestus. "So it's between Poseidon and Hephaestus and since in our little fight you didn't wield water, it leads me to believe that Hephaestus is your father am I wrong?" That was a pretty good conclusion if you ask me. "Yeah he's my father." He didn't sound to thrilled."You don't sound to thrilled." What? He didn't. I acually thought that children of Hephaestus would be little more scrawny than muscular. And by the way those of you interested in where we were right now we were a couple feet from the white pillar structure,which turned out to be on top of a hill shadowing identical ones and what look to be a restored Greek town. It was bustling with kids that looked my age and the oldest i could currently see was(I guess) an eighteen year old helping out a middle aged lady carry what looked like pots to her stand. Yes they're were grownups there too. "This topic is not over."I muttered as we headed into the town.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really hope you like my .far.**** Read on.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Jake-

We headed into the town, Helike. Yes the town has a name. This very town was painstakingly restored( not really the gods just pointed a finger and magically restored it) since the time it sank into the ocean. Poseidon resurfaced it and now the most talented demigods live on this island. And yes, I don't know what Danni said but I'm powerful. Not many children of Hephaestus can wield fire. I was only two when I started to do that. There has to be some sort of prize about that somewhere. A lot of kids here are in their later teens so I'm left out of a lot of things. Danni looked like a child discovering a new toy or reading a new book or hearing a new story as she took in everything about Helike. Well I guess she is one. She looks like she's either eleven or twelve. Every couple of seconds she's blowing her long black hair out of her eyes. And I mean long, like almost-reaching-her-waist long. And what really gets me is the fact that her skin doesn't match her eyes. At all. i haven't seen sea green eyes on a dark skinned person. Either way, she's cute. DON'T tell her I said that. "This is Helike. But she sounds vaguely familiar. I've heard if her before but i don't know where. Hmmm. This town sunk a couple thousand years ago and Poseidon resurfaced it for this very purpose." I explained to Danni. Her response?"This place looks awesome! Where do we sleep,eat, practice,play,do-"

"Hold your horses! You sound you're on sugar rush."

"I probably am." She replied taking a huge bite if of a Carmel apple. Where did she even GET that? "Where did you even get that?" I pointed at the apple. Hey, I was curious. "A lady over there was handing out." Danni pointed a few stands back. "Did pay for that?"

"Pay?" She repeated dumbfounded. Gods.

"Yeah. You gotta pay."

"Great." she mumbled to herself. Then she took another bite of the apple. Seriously?"How much did it cost?"

"Two drachma."

"Okay. Do you have two drachma?"

"Yeah." She held out her hand and stared at me expectantly. "Can I have it?"she asked, taking another bite. How can she still be eating that apple? Rude. I reached into my pocket and dropped the two silver coins into her waiting hand. As she started back I called out, "Will you pay me back?" Danni shrugged. "Probably not." And with a small smile disappeared into the crowd. Grumbling, I trudged to the grand fountain, the biggest fountain located in the center of the town. Poseidon placed it there as if to make his mark. Sea water splashed and the smell was dizzying to someone who wasn't used to it. I sat by the fountain's edge and watched the satyrs do a lively dance. Surrounding children started giggling. I couldn't help but smile myself. And they were just doing it to put a smile in people's faces. I know because I once offered them money. When they refused it, I persisted and they finally took. And for a short while, people paid to watch their dancing. When they had enough money, they gathered the money they made and gave to a family as poor as them. I could never be that selfless. And how much do you want to bet that Danni can't be too? She returned and settled by me and enjoyed the dance at too. I was surprised she wasn't sick or she hadn't fainted from the strong salty air. I felt water droplets on my neck and looked around. Cloudless sky. Maybe it was the fountain. But that has never happened before. I shrugged and turned back to the dance. I suddenly remembered the fight that Danni and I had. There was hissing. From where? I opened my mouth to ask her. That was when all Hades rang loose.

A girl with shiny blonde hair, which shimmered in the sunlight, enchanting hazel eyes and a bright and dazzling smile to die for, made her way towards us. Ever heard that looks can be deceiving? Well they apply here big time. She was followed by a group of girls who tried to act as nasty and vile as her. And failed miserably. She was my age but she walked like she ruled the place. Which, unfortunately, she did. People years older than her parted and looked away so she wouldn't catch their eye. One boy was too slow and the dazzling blonde stopped in front of him. "Well wait are you waiting for?" she spoke in a measured tone. She stuck out her left foot. He dropped to his knees and kissed it, mumbling an apology. "Don't forget the other one." she sneered with a gorgeous smile on her face. He did what she asked and crawled back to where he was previously standing. I forgot to mention, the blonde is thirteen and the kid that now has dust covered lips is fifteen. There's your mean girl.

She walked up to the fountain and stared into my brown eyes. The satyrs were still dancing despite what had just happened. And Danni was surprisingly still watching them. "Whose the new girl?" she asked in an innocent voice. I knew better than not to answer. She may have a crush on me, but that doesn't mean she won't destroy me. How I know she has a crush on me, you will find out later. "Her name is Danni." Danni turned when she heard her name. "Hi, where did you come from?" was her response. Everyone ,not excluding me, gave her a "where-have-you-been-for-the-past-two-minutes" look. Had she missed the whole people parting, mean girl walking,dusty foot kissing scene? But when she looked my way I saw I glint in her sea green eyes which told me she hadn't. Playing innocent I see. Well done. "Will you excuse me your blocking my view of the satyrs." She said slightly pushing Jenny out of her line of view. Jenny put on a flashy smile and stepped aside. Danni returned it with a toothy grin and focused on the satyrs. "She's charming." Jenny said through clenched teeth. "I know I am." Danni said, her eyes glued to the dancing creatures. While this exchange was going on the crowd had carefully taken some steps back and dispersed. The only people left were Jenny, Danni and I. And the satyrs. I got up to leave those two alone but a dainty hand on my shoulder pushing me back down told me otherwise. Jenny is such a lovely person, wouldn't you agree? "Come on." Jenny held out her hand towards Danni. "I'll take you to get cleaned up and changed out of those clothes." she said all this with a smile. How? I have no idea. Danni stared at the hand as if there was a sword in it and was centimeters away from her face. "Okay." she got up and continued staring at the hand. As Jenny walked away, Danni trailed behind, still staring at the hand. A minute later, a sharp whistle pierced the air and everyone came out out their hiding place. Behind walls, under stalls, out of insanely large pots and the bathroom. "That was a close one." the voice came from behind me. I didn't even have to turn around. He walked up to me. Ben Knight. He is a small, redheaded boy, mischievous and is slightly crazy. I think it might that to do with the fact that his father is Apollo. No offense dude. "You're telling me." I replied.

"So...who's the new girl?" a mischievous grin was on his face. Great. One of the only four things on his mind. If its not girls, then it's rhyming. If not that then food. If its not food, it's fighting. Don't let his small size fool you. Made that mistake. Ouch. "Her name is Danni Jackson."

"Great. What does she have besides black hair?" I'm guessing he only saw the back of her head.

"Sea-green eyes and pearly whites." I answered with an eye roll.

"Is that her?" he pointed at the girl fitting my description. Man, she cleans up fast. Danni had caught our eyes and was headed our way. When she came back, two things caught my eye. First, I'm pretty sure she was caked with dirt because now she was a whole shade lighter. And second, her fingers were fiddling with a certain charm. Like the one Jenny gave all new kids. My eyes widened. Ladies and gentlemen , may I present Jenny's next mark, Danni Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

**And the story goes on. Fourth chapter here I come. I hope y'all like my **

**Disclaimer:me own nothing**

* * *

Danni-

OH MY GODS! I just met THE nicest girl EVER! She is SOOOO kind and super stylish! I can't believe she wants to MY FRIEND! I am SUPER lucky! Gods, I wish there were more people like her in the world. The world would be SOOO much better with more her! And she gave me the most BEAUTIFUL necklace! If you had seen it you would fall in LOVE with it!

Okay, how many of y'all did I fool? I mean Jenny being kind?! I've only been here a day and I found out that she is worse than Clarisse. And THAT'S saying something. And I was not fooled by her super kind act. The world is full of girls like that who have an ulterior motive. The world would be better with LESS of them not more. Anywho...

I found hot stuff- I mean "ja- ya know what let's just forget his name once and for all. I dub thee hot stuff once and for all. Hot stuff was sitting there with this cute redhead. He had his hair sweeping over his blue eyes and he looks like the kind of guy that would have girls fighting over him. He was wearing a matching white shirt to hotstuff. I really hope that was not a fashion chioce, becuse THAT would be a terrible mistake. Again i couldn't read his shirt. First things first. "Hey, I'm Danni."

"I'm Ben and that's a beautiful name." Making a move on me I see.

"Oh you'd think. My teachers thought I was a boy until the third grade because of my name." That shut him up. But not hot stuff. "When did they realize you were supposedly a girl?" he asked with a look of amusement. "When they received a very angry phone call from my mom." I explained while shooting daggers at him. And I would be lying if I said that whole thing wasn't true. But instead of an angry phone call, my mom march straight to the principal's office and threatened to call the police or something. I was eight I didn't completely understand the seriousness of the situation or something. Anywho...

Remember when hot stuff said that he felt something wet on his neck? Well lets just say condensation is a funny thing being the daughter of Poseidon and all. We talked about nonsensical stuff for awhile- found out that Ben is the son of Apollo an insanely HOT son of Apollo I mean you would think that he would be the son of Aphrodite i mean seriously, Apollo, you make beatiful children- until hot stuff checked his watch. "It's almost time for tonight's challenge and we need to get you a weapon."

"Already have one." I patted my dagger, hanging loosely by my side. He rolled his eyes.

"A new one. That" he pointed at my dagger," won't cut it." I pouted. "We need to get you a new one. Trust me."

"But I don't."

"Haha, very funny." he mocked laughed. Ben and I pumped fists and let him lead us to wherever in Hades they keep their weapons.

We arrived at this really neat shack. I mean wow does it have it's own housekeeper?! "All weapons are inside, I'll help you choose your pick." He held the door open. I mocked curtseyed and stepped inside. It was dim and i heard the door slam behind me. I spun around so hard I heard an "ow". I somewhere my spin it turned into a spinning side kick. Suddenly the lights went up and I was looking at a redhead that goes by the name of Ben. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was trying to help you choose a weapon." he groaned. Out of pain I believe.

"I thought that hotstuff was gonna help me."

"do you want a weapon or not?"

"Okay, okay." I held up my hands in defense. That's when I started to look around. Everything was lined up in sections of what it was and how big it was I.e swords,daggers,Greek fire etcetera. "woah" was the only thing I could say. It was so hard to choose, you have no idea. I jumped from swords to daggers to javelins back to swords. Then I spotted it. It was my third time going round and what can I say , three's my lucky number.

It was a dagger (big surprise) that a leather hilt bound by celestial bronze. It was about a foot long and had a slight curve on the end of the blade. The hilt seemed little strange and thank gods I did not face it towards me or I would have been Danni kabob and I'm pretty sure I'm not tasty. As in at all. I rubbed the binding of the dagger. The hilt extended two extra feet and at the end of the rod was a another dagger identical to the on the top. Only difference was that the curved edge was facing the opposite direction.

"Dude this is awesome. Who made it?" I asked Ben, admiring the hilt. I rubbed it again and it the extension went back in."Jake." The first thing my mind thought was that I no longer want it. But my hands wouldn't let go so I decided to keep it. "I have my weapon, lead the way." I motioned to the door with the dagger. He was leaning causally on shelf lined with poison arrows. Genius, that kid. "Aren't you gonna name your weapon?" Honestly, I'm no good at coming up with names especially Greek ones for a weapon. I mean what's the Greek for slashy or doom bearer or I'm always covered in monster blood? Not that any if them would be suitable. But since this weapon is freakin awesome, I will-for my dagger's sake-come up with a name for it. Anywho…

"I don't have a name yet but we need to go so if you will…" I again motioned to the steel door. "You'd think it rude to have the dagger bear your name and yet you won't give it one."I gave an exasperated sigh. "My name is not on the-" my sentence was cut short by a burning sensation in fist and a yelp from my mouth. I dropped the dagger as it had a golden glow around it and it hovered a few inches off the ground. Suddenly on the leather hilt, gold sparks shot out and in perfect calligraphy, wrote "Danni". Seriously nameless dagger, seriously? "It does now." Ben smirked as he started towards the door. "Jerk." I called out after him. He's a jerk. A hot jerk, but a jerk nonetheless.


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't posted in a while. Sorry. I'm going to post two to make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: me own nothin****g**

* * *

Jake-

If you guys are wondering why Ben was in the weapon shack instead of me, he wanted to try andmake a move on Danni. I was just hoping I was right about it being a lost cost 'cause I put some drachmas on that bet. Ben came swaggering out with Danni following behind. No dreamy eyes or acting weird. I think I won myself some money. Beside he isn't the right guy for Danni anyways. Not that I care about the guys she dates. Pssh. Anywho...

Great now I sound like her. "Where are we going?" Danni pipped up. We were leading her out of the town into the camp.

"The woods." I called back. She ran up to us, got in front of us, and now was walking backwards. "Who runs this place anyways? I mean I have seen anyone notice the new kid or introduce themselves to me. Besides you guys and she-devil."

"Her name is Chariclo. She's in the same business as her husband." Ben spoke.

"Her husband..."

"Chiron famous trainer of-"

"Dude I've met him." Danni cut him off. Not in a rude way. In fact she sounded kind of excited. As we passed the overhead sign for the entrance to the camp Danni stared at us more intently. Especially our shirts which I noticed she had been staring at a while back. She looked at the sign. "Camp Heroes." she looked at our shirt which also said Camp Heroes and something underneath. "We fight to help, survive and win. Nice mantra." she smirked. Ben and I rolled our eyes and headed towards the woods. By the time we got there Chariclo had already started talking. Us and the other late comers tried to blend in with the shadows. It was an open area just at the edge of the woods. And at the end of the ring-shaped open area, there was a stage. That's where we usually announce things like what this weeks challenge is gonna be. "I know how much you guys like challenges, especially after how fierce you were with the Hellhound ." spoke a fit-on-the-verge-of-being-elderly woman. Her grey hair was in a tight pony tail and her mare body a shiny black coat, which shimmered when she stomped her hooves. There was a roar from the audience. "And we know who to thank for killing that monster." a burly dude shot up and his friends gave him high fives and slaps on the back. He ran upsatge and took a bow. everyone just stared at him in confusion. Then he gave us a threatening stare. A big round of applause followed after. "This is the winner of the past four challenges." Chariclo held up his hand like a referee would do with a boxer. "Jeff" she asked, " are you planning to win this challenge yet again?"great, now she sounds like a tv reporter with a football player. "Yeah! And if anywho you pipsqueak try to win this, i'll put you through a world of pain!" Jeff growled. The whole audience stiffened. but his friends just whooped for him again as this time, he jumped off stage. Its not so hard to imagine him and Jenny together. Which in fact, they are. Even though everyone including him knows that she's dating him to make me jealous. Hasn't worked though because they've together for three years. Chariclo started talking again. "She looks a lot like Chiron." Danni noted. Seriously what is up with this girl? When ever something happens that is relatively scary she changes the subject and looks like she didn't even hear it. She needs to teach me that.

"What gave it away? The fact that she's half human or half horse?" Ben smirked. Now she got Ben doing it to. What happened while they were in that shack. Danni shot daggers at him. "Tonightyou are going to find-"

"An air head? Already found one." Danni cut Chariclo off. I turned to look at her to find she was pointing at me. What did I ever do to her? DO NOT answer that question. There was a roar of laughter form the rest off the campers. "Excuse me, who are you?" Chariclo asked. Suddenly Danni was on stage. "I'm Danni." She gave a small wave. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Chariclo asked.

"Well I have NO idea how I got here but I'm here to do the challenge?" Danni answered.

"You're obviously a demigod. You wouldn't be in Helike if you weren't."

"Yeah I guess I am." I was nervous as this whole exchange went by. But why did Danni's name sound so familiar? "What's your last name Danni?" Chariclo asked." Danni Jackson." Oh my gods, that's how I know her! The audience seemed confused, like they were trying to remember something. Danni noticed this. "Ever heard of Danni and Percy Jackson?"

She asked. That's when the crowd realized what I had seconds before. Danni and her brother Percy had retrieved Zeus lighting right before Olympus started going to war again. Someone in the audience acually started clapping. And soon others followed. Then the sound of appluase filled the air. "I knew her name sounded familiar." Ben yelled over the crowd.

"So did I man." I replied and stopped clapping. When it died down, we could finally hear what Chariclo was saying to Danni. "What you did was very brave and I'm sure the gods thank you."

"Yup." Danni replied. When Chariclo turned away, she caught my eye and shook her head. "We'lltonightyou are going to face a Minotaur." Chariclo said.

"I've faced one before." Danni mentioned. "Really?" Chariclo sounded amused. Danni glanced over to Jeff and saw him-from what I could see- pummel an imaginary Danni. She gulped. " No I haven't. Just trying to make a conversation." Danni denied. Chariclo didn't look amused. Danni was suddenly zapped from the stage and next to us. Chariclo kept on talking on how to win the challenge and I knew I was going to have explain it all to Danni. I mean anyone who is playing with their hair is obviously not paying attention. Finally,- that lady, or horse or centaur, whatever, can talk-she finally said "Go." And getting left behind in an human stampede is not a way to win a challenge. Danni, Ben and I took off running into the woods. "Let's go put a man-bull out if its misery." If you think that Danni said that, you are correct. "We really need to get a muzzle for you." Ben said. Danni shot daggers at him for a few seconds and then faced forward. "Yeah you're probably right."


	5. Chapter 5

**Second chapter in a day. This is my favorite chapter.**

**Disclaimer: none of this is owned by moi**

* * *

Danni-

Being in the woods wasn't that bad, except for the fact that it was night and there was no light, the smelly plants and creepy crawlers, the occasional harpy, hotstuff was me telling how to play the challenge and I'm not really sure what Ben was doing but besides that the woods was great. I finally had enough of hotstuff's yapping and turned around to shush him to find that Ben had gotten sick of it long before and took off on his own. "Where's Ben?" hotstuff stopped talking and turned around. "I'm guessing that he got tired of your yapping and took off."

"Ben's right about the muzzle you know. Wait-" hotstuff stopped walking. "You mean you haven't heard a word I've been saying about the challenge all this time?!" His voice went kind of high so it resulted with a laugh from me. "Well, actually- DUCK!" Hotstuff ducked as a harpy sailed over his head, sharp talons just centimeters from his head. As the harpy headed towards me I bent backwards into a bridge and brought my legs up to kick the birdie-woman on her behind. It sent her flying a few feet and I ended up doing that routine again because hotstuff lit an arrow on fire and aimed at the harpy. It nearly singed my bangs! my beautiful, beautiful bangs. This is the second time in one day that the dude nearly lit me in fire. I should really get a restraining order on him and fire. The harpy died in a bright ball of fire and feathers. We got showered in feathers and monster dust. "Where did you get the arrow." a second ago he had nothing. Hotstuff pressed a botton on his watch and the bow and arrows dissapeared. He pressed it again and they appeared. "So you cloaked them?Awesome!" Then I started sneezing like no mans business. He brought his finger to my lips."Shush. It might hear us."

"If it heard us it might of fallen asleep from your monotone droning. I know I did." I replied in a whisper. "Muzzle. Look into it." He shot back. Suddenly, I heard heaving. "Have a panic attack later, right now need to get out of here in one piece. Well I do, it's optional for you." Don't look to me for motivation. Trust me, you'll leave feeling worse than when you arrived. Then there was a snort. "Dude, you need to have that checked out."

"Danni, I'm not sure how much more vain you can be but that is what you call a Minotaur."

"AAAAAHHHH!" That was me screaming. I did a cartwheel but my foot got caught in his nose ring. There was a yelp from both of us. I fell forward and the minotaur was clutching his nose. When did he get time to invest into a nose ring? But it was a good look for him. The minotaur straightened and roared. It brought down his axe and hotstuff and I rolled off in opposite directions. He swiped at me and made a pretty deep gash. A cry of pain later, I ran towards hotstuff. Hey, if I was going down, he's coming with. The Minotaur uprooted a tree and threw it in my path and I collided with it head first. Okay, I guess he not going down with me. The Minotaur roared and swiped his axe at me again. Despite the spots i was seeing, I rolled away from the tree. I faced him. Now that a had a good look at him, I wish I didn't. He had shaggy,wild brown fur all over his body and his horns glinted whenever they caught the light. His muscles bulged and i noticed a lot of veins. And he also invested in pants since the last time I saw him. The first time we meet he only had fruit of the loom underwear. A real improvement since we last met. His red eyes stare into mine. He struck down his axe at me and I did a backflip. "What do you have against me?" I yelled as I dived away from the axe yet again. The Minotaur actually stopped and raised his eyebrow. I turned to look at him."Oh. You're still sore about the nose thing." He replied with a roar in a pretty-frickin-close-to-killing-me axe swing. "Why don't you get hotstuff. He's here too." I yelled and ducked. An annoyed "hey" told me he was still here. "Why do you keep dodging? Kill it." Hotstuff yelled from the other side of the tree. "I don't know about you but I'm not ready to experience a whole world of pain." I said as I dodged. "Well this isn't a debate. You NEED to kill it." And to make his point, he shot a flaming arrow at the beast. "But-but-"

"Didn't the Minotaur attack you once and take your mother?" Hotstuff asked," this will just be giving him what he deserves with messing with your family."

"Well when you put it like that…" I turned around and removed my dagger from its sheath. I performed an ariel to avoid a strike and extended the hilt. I yelled a battle cry and charged. My dagger went through him. A roar later, the Minotaur turned to dust. "Take that you family stealing filthy beast." I yelled out after it. "Great job Danni." Hotstuff said as he jumped the tree. Wait, WHAT?!

"Hold on. You mean, you could've jumped over that tree all this time and you left me to kill the beast BY MYSELF?!"

"Yes…?"

"WHY?!" I am so close to exploding. So close. You have no idea. "Well I figured that if both of us killed it, both of us would be killed. Whereas if you killed it…."

He was ready to let me DIE?! Yeah like I'm gonna let him get away with that. "That's it brother. You're going DOWN!" I launched myself at him in fury. Pain, he better feel a whole lot of pain. Like I said, if I was going down, he's coming with.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. Really,really,really,really,really sorry.**

**Disclaimer: me own nothing. Sorry**

* * *

Jake-

Pain, I felt a while lot of pain. I imagine that it was her way of getting back at me for leaving her with the Minotaur. Ben is the one that pulled us apart. He did a double take on me. "What in hades happened to you?!"

"Danni happened." I said struggling to my feet. My blurry vision was slowly clearing. From what I could tell, Ben was holding Danni back from the waist as her legs were kicking the air, trying to get to me. And from the look on his face, he was enjoying it. "And why hurt Jake?" Ben questioned. "He left me for dead!" Danni kicked again. I scrambled backwards. "You did WHAT?!" Great, Ben's mad at me too. "We'll she's still here…?" I was pretty nervous. Since Danni didn't kill me, Ben probably will. Only cause the Minotaur dead. Like you'll soon be!" She got free from Ben's grip and attacked me. Ben managed to pull her off, but not before she got a couple more strikes in. I hurt badly. "You killed it?!" Ben asked Danni.

"What me,no. Hotstuff did." What? No i didn't.

"No i didn't." They both looked at me. "Danni killed it." She shot daggers at me. She sighed sadly and shook her head. "I was about to kill it but sadly, it died of a heart attack." She explained. Gods, that girl is dramatic . "A heart attack? I thought monsters were immune to sickness." Ben said.

"They are." Danni countered. "But a heart attack isn't a sickness. It's a cause of death?" She smiled weakly. Danni turned my way and gave me a pleading look. I wish I had a camera. She's probably never going to look at me like that again. "Yeah." I helped," it should stop eating humans. Full of fat and hormones." I joined Danni's weak smile party. "Okaaaaaaay." Ben said, trying to process this. Poor guy. "Well the challenge over so let's get out of here." we made our way out killing the occasional harpy. When we got out, everyone was staring at us weirdly. By us I mean Danni and I. Danni was bandaging her arm with one of her stained sleeves and I was just standing there awkwardly. I noticed Jenny leaning her head on one of her minions crying. Probably over the fact that her shirt that Danni was wearing was ruined. I wiped my chin surprised to find blood. Danni saw the look on my face and grinned in evil satisfaction. The girl's a real charmer. Chariclo trotted up to us with a worried look on her face. "What happened to Jake? Someone being some ambrosia."

"A 'monster' got him pretty bad." Danni smirked. "But didn't you-" Ben started. He was silenced by a swift kick to the shin delivered by Danni. "Is he going to be okay?" Jenny asked. She had made her way to the front if the crowd. "Oh no. The monster's dead."

"I meant Jakey." She said with a confused look. She was now by my side taking my hand. Wait, Jakey?! Isn't it bad enough Danni only insist on calling me hotstuff? "Oh probably." Danni shrugged, checking out her nails. "Gee, I can really sense the enthusiasm." Danni replied with a toothy grin. I pulled my hand away from Jenny. I know what she wanted. She wanted this to be one of those scenes where the girl helps the injured guy and they fall for each other. The girl's see-through. That and she's not that good at whispering. And usually when the guys injured its not from another girl. I mean even though I like Danni, I know leaving her to kill the Minotaur was wrong. I mean...uhh...uhh…uhh…yeah, I got nothing.

I took a bite of the ambrosia and noticed Danni frowning as she watched the wounds she inflicted on me heal. Angrily, she took a bite of her own. "What happened to the Minotaur?" Chariclo asked.

"It died of a heart attack."Danni answered.

"A heart attack? That's very uncommon." Chariclo was as baffled as Ben was.

"So you mean it could happen." Danni hoped.

"Yes I suppose it could." Chariclo pondered.

"Then that's what happened." Danni concluded. " Now it's been a long night so why doesn't everyone just go back to their own cabin and get a good nights rest." She started pushing people towards the away from the woods. Suddenly Jenny( who I forgot was still standing there) grabbed my arm, hard. Whats up with girls and hurting me today? She eyes were misty and green. I've seen her do this before usually to say a prophecy. She opened her mouth and in a grieving voice recited:

_The slayer of the Minotaur_

_And thou who bears fire_

_Will aid each other_

_In stopping a stampede slayer_

_Before it covers the plain_

_With the slain_

Wait, did I mention that she was the child of Apollo? Yeah, she's our oracle. "Wait so the Minotaur was killed? Who killed it?" Everyone looked at Jeff. And even though he didn't kill the monster, he ate up the attention. People like that makes me sick. May I mention that Jenny's body is heavier than expected? It's probably the meanness. If she was nice, she'd probably lose the ton.

_And then she spoke in her creepy voice again:_

_Thou who you believe slayed the beast_

_Hasn't seen it once at least_

A voice from the crowd said "So you didn't kill the Minotaur?" Another voice called out "I'm so confused." While this was going on, I called out to Ben "Ben, be a good friend and help me with your sister." My knees were turning to jelly. He was caught up with the Minotaur thing. When he realized what I said about a minute later, he shook his head. "Oh right,sorry." He hoisted Jenny's left arm up over his shoulders. I did the same with her right one. She spoke again:

_The slayer is the one who told you_

_There are other ways for a monster to die too_

Mist poured out of her mouth like a waterfall and snaked towards Danni. Part of it trailed down Ben and even though he didn't say anything, his face told us how uncomfortable and weird it felt. Then Jenny passed out. Danni back away from it but everyone realized that she killed it. The minotaur that is. Nor some random person in a who-done-it mystery. Then the mist seized forward and wrapped around her ankle. Danni opened her mouth to scream and I( even though I really don't want to admit) I was ready to drop Jenny and pull out my bow and arrow and attack that mist. DON'T tell Danni I said that. But no need for that though because she jumped out of its grasp and was floating in midair with this weird aura around her with the weirdest sign over her head. I didn't recognize it but apparently Chariclo did. "Do you know your father?" Danni seemed surprised. Blantly surprised. "Noooooo…" a flash of guilt passed over her face. Oh she so knows.

"Well you are Danni-"

"Yeah I know that." she was back on the ground.

"Daughter of Poseidon." Chariclo finished, acting like Danni hadn't even spoken. Everyone-not excluding me- was surprised. As far as we know, Percy Jackson was the only child Poseidon had after the oath. Now that there's Danni...

"In the prophecy, it said to head out to the plain. Danni , Jake. You two will set off for Argos in the morning. And Danni you will sleep in the Poseidon cabin."

We have a Poseidon cabin? That's what the third one is. Everyone thought it was haunted. And I after what you hear next, I honestly have no idea where Jeff had been for the past ten minutes. "Wait so who killed the Minotaur?"

Danni turned to Ben. "Just out off curiosty, where's the way to the cabins?" She started hopping in one foot to another like she had to go. "Down this way then take a left at the bonfire pit." He pointed down a path. "Thanks buddy." Danni patted him on the arm and took off running. That girl is dead. The rest off us just stared at Jeff in disbelief.

* * *

**a/n: I will hurry up and post the next one as soon as possible. So except a new one at the end of today. I'm really sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**What did I say ? You have a new chapter to read. I'm trying to base my story with what happened in Percy Jackson and the lighting thief. Well kind of. I haven't read that book in ages so... Work with me. The dream part as really hard.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. **

* * *

Danni-

I ran all the way to my cabin's full speed without stopping or slowing down once. I'm pretty sure Jeff isnt even following me, but I'm not taking any chances. It didn't take me long to find the Poseidon cabin. I figured if its not the cabin covered with sea glass, seashells and carvings of sea creatures, dusted with sand, then I'm doomed. I ran inside and slammed the door behind me. It was dark but then a second later, the torches on the pacific blue walls lit up. Which I noted were above the stained glass windows of fight scenes of the children of Poseidon. Which were mainly- okay all boys. Unbelievably sexist. There was a fountain at the end of the room, next the bathroom,which-may i add- was unbelievably nice, made of marble and sea glass. I snapped out of the daze and started looking for things to bar the door with, chairs, the fountain, pillows. After blocking the door the best i could, i slumped down beside the incredibly plush bunk beds.I don't know about you but I'm am too young to die. I can't believe I've only been here one day and then I get a quest. This happened the first time I went to camp. Half-blood that is. Not some random mortal camp because that would be weird. Any who…

I still haven't asked hotstuff why his dad worried him. And excuse me 'do you know who you're parent is?!' If you remember that I mentioned that I'm the daughter of Poseidon. I know who my freakin' parent is. I just thought to put on a performance for those who didn't. And may I add, a pretty good one too.

Suddenly there was a bang against the door. Even the pile of stuff against the door wasn't holding. Which each bang, things collapsed and I edged away. The door finally broke and Jeff stood in its place. "Well, what did I say?" He had this mad look in his eyes and a crazy smile. He pulled out his four foot long celestial bronze sword. I bet this is how he defeats most of his enemies. The sword freezes them in shock by it intimidating how painful being touched by it will be. There was a strange outline of a black metal on his sword.

He climbed over the mountain of junk an was a couple feet in front of me. "I told you you would get hurt." I shakily got up to my feet and pulled out my dagger. There wasn't enough time for me to make it bigger. He lunged and I ducked. Backwards. I stumbled and he swung his sword again. I avoided that strike. I tried to attack him but he nearly cut off my arm. Jeff jumped and swung his sword. I rolled under him and collided with the fountain.

I pulled myself up and my hand slipped into the fountain water. I suddenly felt a rush of energy like I had five cups of coffee in one go and a sugar rush on top of it. I was suddenly more alert and aware of what was happening around me. I turned towards Jeff just as he brought down his sword. I ducked and struck back. I parred every blow and noticed I was waring him down. And for a second there I thought I had won. Then out of nowhere, he got a burst of strength and pushed me against the fountain. I bashed into it and tumbled onto the floor.

My head was throbbing and dots appeared in front of my eyes. I rolled over on my back exhausted. whats this guys deal anyway? I kill a monster for revenge. He'd kill the monster for fame, I mean what's up with that?! Suddenly,the fountain tipped over and (ever so painfully) pinned me. Jeff was on the other side and raised his sword. Then i thought, OH MY GODS, HE GONNA KILL ME! I just closed my eyes waiting for it to happen when I felt a rush of energy, lack of air, sea saltiness and heard scream. I opened my eyes to find my cabin dripping wet and Jeff yards away from here. I had to squint to actually see him and I think he went through a tree. Well good for him. As for my cabin…

I pushed everything back into place. When all was arranged, I imagined the water being sucked out of everything. Water was drawn from even places I didn't even know were wet. Then I hurtled it out the door to face plant Jeff. After having that laugh, I turned to look for my nameless dagger which was by the dry fountain. I probably should've used the water for that. Wait a second,Isn't there water in the air? I imagined pulling the water from the air and it suddenly, for a second, it felt somehow damper. I opened my eyes to find myself facing a sphere of water. I guided it to the fountain and placed it ever so gently on top of the fountain. Then I relaxed and the sphere broke and the water flowed and the fountain somehow jumped to life. In addition to fish, fountains are weird. I bet Percy can't do that. Suck it bro.

I changed and jumped into my now dry bed and when my head hit the pillow I was knocked out cold. Then I had the weirdest dream. I was eating a plate of fries (that was normal though, I love fries) then it disappeared and took me to a field full of soft, green grass and luscious trees. Then a baby falcon flew out of nowhere and landed in the middle of the field. I'm pretty sure this is supposed to be a slow process but just like that, the grass turned yellow and the trees shriveled and turned into stumps. The sky turned orange and the wind picked up. It started blowing away the dry grass and it made the shape of a zodiac, which got bigger and bigger. I started to run away without the baby falcon noticing but I stepped on a branch. The baby falcon turned and flew at me with amazing speed. I screamed and put my arms over my face. I sat up, banged my head and fell back onto my pillow. I was covered in cold sweat and with every shaky breaths I began to relax. That dream means something, I know it. I turned towards the window. From what I could tell, it was early morning and no one seemed to be up yet. I took a shower and put on a fresh pair of jeans and T-shirt that I found in the drawers. A backpack was by the bed and filled with everything i would need for the trip. Since no one was awake I tredded carefully towards the arena- which I saw as I was running for my life. Which I am still living, thank gods.

I set my bag aside and walked up to one of the dummies. And for about one and half hours, I was striking the dummy over and over again. All the while thinking of the meaning of the dream. A zodiac? A baby falcon? My head was hurting and not just because i banged it. All of a sudden, I heard bells and…squawking? I turned to find out what was going on but I remembered the dummy. It was WAY to beaten up to be used again. I pulled it towards a shed to looked like it had never been used. If someone finds it, I'll claim plausible deniability. I grabbed my bag and ran toward the cabins. There were harpies flying around ringing bells and waking up the campers. They were doing head counts as well. Wait, HEAD COUNTS?! I wasn't in my CABIN! They hadn't checked mine yet, thank gods. I ran around the cabins to the back of mine. I'm praying to any freakin god that will listen, PLEASE let there be a back door. It probably didn't help that I said freakin but anywho…

I searched and searched and almost screamed but I found it. THANK YOU whichever god that did it. Flinging the bag across the room, I pulled on my pajama shirt on top of my current one , jumped into bed and buried myself with my blanket. And not a second to soon. The harpies barged in and rang their bells and squawked. After counting the heads(me) they left and I pulled off the pj shirt. I waited awhile so they thought I changed and walked out to the bonfire pit. We had to leave before breakfast so they packed a sandwich inside the pack . Hot stuff was already there. "Why good morning hot stuff, how wonderful it is to see you. Did you sleep well? Is what I would say if i cared."

"A pleasure to see to you to." I see my sarcasm has grown on him. "So how are we getting to…" i tries ro remember the name of the place, "whereever she said." hey, I tried. Hot stuff said nothing. Instead,he led me to the Pegasi stables and pulled two out of their stables that looked ready to go. He handed one to me. Oh no. Please don't let it be, Please don't let it be, Please don't let it be, Please don't let it be- . "Easy." He smirked. Oh no. "We ride.

* * *

**A/N: and the adventure begins. I don't have a set day on uploading so I'll upload immediately when I'm done **


	8. Chapter 8

**I did not realize that it would take so long to write a page long chapter. But I think that it's pretty good. So don't give up on me and read on. And I'm not really sure what I'm disclaiming so I won't put that unless there's a reference to a work by Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Jake-

I'm so glad Chariclo said to get there by pegasi. The look on Danni's face was totally worth it when we took off. If I knew she was afraid of flying I would tricked her into flying yesterday just so I could take a picture. But the effect of flying being payback to Danni wore of really fast. It had only been ten minutes but Danni was screaming to come down. "I'm afraid of flying. Did I tell your was afraid of flying? Well you should of asked whether I'm afraid because I am afraid of flying. Did I mention that I'm afraid of FLYING!" This went on for a while. Until even her Pegasus got tired of it. Ginger gave an irritated whinny. "No I will not shut up until a have made it a know fact that I'm afraid of flying." she replied. It like she knew what Ginger said. Did she? Ginger whinnied again. "Don't you talk to me like that. I'm the one whose riding you." she did it again and this time she noticed. She froze in place. "Did I just…"

"uh huh."

"to a…"

"yup."

"I can…"

"yeah." What she said next was exactly what I was thinking. "Mind. Blown." Danni is the daughter of Poseidon right? "Danni I think you can understand horses because your father Poseidon made horses. Which means you've inherited some other abilities. What else can you do?"

"This" out of nowhere i was shot with a blast of water I the face. I was dripping wet and the pegasi snorted. "Awww. The pegasi found that funny too." she laughed. When she was done, she closed her eyes. Suddenly water was drawn from my clothes and brought together in a sphere of water. Danni opened eyes and mouthed "ha". "Now what do I do with it? I can't drop it or it will hit someone and I can't carry it with me the rest of the way." i wondered what to do with the sphere and suddenly it came to me. "So what happened with Jeff last night?" there was a big ruckuss that everyone heard. Danni looked like all her happiness was drained out if her. She turned to me with this cold expression. "He tried to kill ONLY me, which wouldn't of HAPPENED if you hadn't left me FOR DEAD!" Okay, clearly she was still sore about me abandoning her with the Minotaur. Suddenly there was a hiss and the sphere was gone. Danni cocked her head to one side. "huh. That's new." She didn't question how she did it. All the better for me. "How long till we reach wherever in hades were headed?" I noticed she was no longer terrified to death of flying Ginger.

"Argos, and not much further now." does she do this all the time? Not pay attention that is, not being a total pain in the butt, oh wait she is. She's right, she rubbing off on me.

We flew in silence for a while (which was unbelievably hard for Danni, every time she wanted to talk instead she would do flips on Ginger, so that was like every two minutes. Ginger is so dizzy shes not even flying straight, she dipping up and down like she's was on a carasol ride. Anyways, point of this message, Danni needs to talk) until the strangest thing happened. There was an upcoming cloud of mist, or so I thought. The mist made strange noises like moans of pain. My first question was- "What kind of mist makes noise?" Danni questioned as we approached it. I looked down to the pegasi and started to notice their reactions. We were flying slower and we were starting to back up. I will not forget what happened next. The mist lunged towards us. That's when I could see that it was not mist but ghosts. The pegasi neighed and bucked so high, Danni and I fell off them. We were free falling towards our death and I was not enjoying it. "what were those things?" I yelled at Danni.

"Taraxippi, horses are scared to death by them." she yelled back.

"And how do you know that?" we were only we were a few hundred feet from making contact with the ground. I started to mentally write my will. "Ginger told me." To my dad, I leave my tools, to my mom i leave my library, to Ben I leave- thats when two shadows collided with us (and there was a definate crack) stopping our fall and carried us the rest of the way down. Danni and I rolled off the shadows- which turned out to be Ginger and Chase. I got shakily but Danni was moaning in pain. Turns out that's crack was her back snapping when she landed on Ginger. I immidietly went over to her bag and pulled the ambrosia, breaking a small bit off. Then I heard yelling. "This was a RACE to you guys?! I nearly died. This is the third time in TWO days that I nearly died! This CANNOT be healthy!" turns out that that the two winged horses were racing to see who could resuce their rider and make it to the ground first. Turns out Chase won. "Im with Danni on this one. Not cool guys." they both whimpered. "Yeah you better be." Danni replied. "Seems like you're just fine." I smirked.

"My back may be broken." she emphasized on 'back'. I handed her the ambrosia and with whatever strength she had, she stuffed in into her mouth. A few minutes later she was getting up and dusting herself off. "How far are we from Argos? Hey I remembered." she really does deserve an award for that.

"About ten kilometers away." she gave me a confused look.

"What are those?" I raised my eyebrow at her for a second. That's when it came to me. "Your American."

"What did you think I was, Egyptian?" I sighed.

"in your measurement of travel, we're about six miles away."

"Yay." she said SO enthusiastically. I looked up and the Taraxippi were still there. Great. "Well we can't fly the pegasi until we're a safe enough distance away." I pointed up.

"We have to walk?" she whined.

"Yes cry baby now let's get a move on." she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Call me that again and you will be walking with out legs." she turned so I could see her hand on her dagger and I can say without a doubt that in two seconds flat I would be leg less. We started our trek with Chase and Ginger following up behind us.

* * *

**a/n: updating is a weakness of mine. I'll try to update sooner but I like to write more than one chapter before I post.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am posting to make up for the weeks I didn't. So far thats two. So don't expect me to post this week. Unless I'm lucky. So read on. P.s it's really short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy or Annabeth**

* * *

Danni-

Man those ghosts go on for ever. How much longer till we can ride the pegasi? My feet were killing me. Of course I didn't say that out loud. I don't want to be in a situation were hot stuff gets an opportunity to call me a crybaby. Which I am not. I may complain a little(or a lot) but that's just because life is so unfair. I thought back to the ride and something struck me as odd. I turned to hot stuff who looked caught up in his own little world. Where I imagine has teeny tiny people running for their lives while being struck down by fireballs that evaporate them. Not a world I'd want to live in, especially with hot stuff as our leader. Any who…

"Hot stuff," he rolled his eyes as i called his name, "why didn't you use your fireball to evaporate the sphere?"

"Fire would of startled the pegasi." he replied without looking up. Even I didn't know that. "How did you know about making me angry would evaporate the sphere?" he stiffened. "Lucky guess." he sped up his walking.

"How did you know about the pegasi and the Poseidon thing? In fact how come you know much more stuff than a regular son of Hephaestus. You sound more like a child of Anthea."I suddenly sensed his nervousness. It sounded ridiculous, but was it really? Time to find out the truth. And I happen to know the best way how. "What aren't you telling me?What aren't you telling me?What aren't you telling me?What aren't you telling me?What aren't you telling me?What aren't you telling me?What aren't you telling me?" I asked poking and prancing around him. It went on for about five minutes. I swear, I was starting to annoy myself. The reason I'm so good at this is because once I get going, by the time I say it the fifth time, my jaw is set to say it over and over again without pause until I get what I want. Like those toys in the store that keep on singing even though you want them to stop. "Alright,alright. If I tell you will you stop it? I pretended to think about it. "Maybe." I shrugged. He gave an annoyed sigh. "I am a child of Hephaestus. Sort of." He didn't say anything for a minute. I opened my mouth to begin the chant again. Hotstuff saw this and put his hand over my mouth. "Okay, okay, I'll continue." he sighed. He really does not not want to tell this story. "I am the son of Hephaestus. Grandson that is. My dad is son Hephaestus. My mom is…" hot stuff glanced my way and I opened my mouth. "a daughter of Anthea." he rushed. Ahh, that makes SO much more sense. With all the smartiness. You see that last word in the previous sentence. THATS why I'm not a child of Athena. You'd think he'd have grey in his eyes. "You'd think you'd have grey in your eyes." What? I did. Hot stuff faced away from me. I stopped walking and stepped in front of him. I propped his face up and looked into his eyes. That's when I noticed a thin grey line around his warm,brown,friendly eyes. How I missed that before i do not know. All I know is that the position we were currently in became awkward and I backed away from him. Another thing stuck me as strange. "Why don't you want people to know that you're a half son of Athena?"

"I would have to choose between...everything really. Friends, cabins, places to hang."

"But you chose Hephaestus." I replied confused.

"I like to build and forge. I figured I would be smart in my free time."

"But camp is full of free time."

"Excatly." hot stuff answered with a small smile. Oh my gods I think my density has rubbed off on him too. The guy is so confusing. He's like a walking, talking, living, breathing rubix cube. That reminds me( not the rubix cube part, the son of two children who are the children of Greek gods part) of Percy and Annabeth. I bet one day the future those two WILL hook up. That's my prophecy. Hey I should be an oracle. But then again,I don't fancy being rendered unconscious and have some spirit of a dead chick take over me and have green mist come out of my mouth. Eww and freaky. No offense Daphne. Anywho...

Ginger and Chase were quietly following us. In fact they were so quiet, the only reason i knew they were there was the occasional snort on how hot it was. See I'm not the only one complaining about the weather. Suddenly the mist of Taraxippi started to thin out. I elbowed hot stuff and pointed up. He nudged me And pointed ahead. I could just see the out skirts of the town. Sweet. We simontaniously jumped onto the winged horses. Someone should of totally recorded that. Whatever the name of that town is, here we come.

* * *

**A/N: I really like the chemistry in this chapter. Now for the sudden twist.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Double digits yo! Now the story is moving. Ish. I can't spoil the story so to find out more..**

* * *

Jake-

We landed in what appeared to be a ghost town version of Argos. Well from our point of view. We were standing in the middle of the dusty street, surrounded by colorful buildings but if anyone was inside, there was no movement. I looked over to Danni and saw her sword in her sheath. "You probably want to put that away. it might freak people out."

"You do realize that my dagger that YOU forged, doesn't come with a cloaking button."

"No but it does with a disguise button." I pulled a chain out of my pocket- Dont ask me why I have one- and fastened it around Danni's neck. I brought the tip of the dagger to her neck. "Don't kill me! I'm sorry for not using you're really name." she squeezed her eyes shut and held up her hands. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not gonna kill you." The tip of the dagger touched the enchanted chain and became a charm. "Pull off the charm and it becomes your dagger." She did just that. "Sweet!" She put the rip of the dagger on the chain and it became a charm again. After her fascinated discovery, we walked of couple minutes yelling "Hello?" and "Is anyone here?". I turned to Danni who was now reduced to peering through windows. I decided to break the silence. "Did you know that this was the birthplace of Perseus and that this place had seventeen original kings and-"

"Yeah, yeah i get the gist of- wait, Perseus?"

"Yeah."

"Cool just-" she paused. Out of nowhere, Danni tackled me and shoved me behind a tower of crates in a shady alley and joined me. She brought a finger to her lips and peered around the crates. I did the same. All I saw was tumbleweed, flying through the air making its way past us. "Great you saved us from tumbleweed. My hero."

"Shush."

That's when I heard it- or rather felt it. The ground was trembling and I heard snorting( so i did hear something).Suddenly a stampede of bright red horses with matching red eyes passed us. The trampled the ground so much in pretty sure they leveled it. They neighed so loud, my ears were ringing. I was trying my best to stay hidden but the ground was moving like an were screams and yells. I thought it would never end but then silence. Minutes later, the streets were filled with people. "I guess this place isn't dead." Danni said as she got up and dusted herself off. I did the same and we stepped into the busy street. There was constant talk about a big celebration. Then there was a lot of talk about the horses too. Which got me thinking...

"How did you know that the horses were coming?"

"Easy. I heard them yelling." She looked around. I realized that we were walking in the general direction of the amphitheater with the crowd.

"And what were they saying?"

She looked worried. "Eat humans. Must eat humans. Come out so I can eat you humans."

"They sound wonderful."

"Oh they really are once you get past the eating humans part."

"Where are we going?" I decided to ask a more logical question since our witty banter was getting us nowhere. Instead of replying, she turned to someone in the crowd who was heading in the same direction. The stranger replied. "To the amphitheater for preparations of Hekatombaia." A pair of sea-green eyes looked at me for an explanation. "It's one of Argos' major festivals. They sacrifice a hundred cows and then make a feast out of them."

"That sounds painfully delicious."

We arrived at the amphitheater and everyone was taking their seats, though there was constant chatter about the horses. "We need to talk to the man in charge." I turned to Danni. She nodded in agreement. When everyone had settled down. There was a fanfare

and foot soldiers doing a complicated march. Suddenly the air filled with smoke and sparks. Out stepped a six foot six tall man with chestnut hair, clear, worried blue eyes and startling white teeth (I'm 150% sure it's bleached) stepped into the clearing. "I'm guessing he's the man in charge." Danni gaped. Then he started speaking in Greek and her eyes widened. "You don't speak Greek." She nodded. She looked like she was racking her mind to find the translation of what on earth he was saying. After a while she just gave up. I sighed. He spoke."Ta áloga akóma havent échoun sylli̱ftheí, allá tous kalýterous ántres mou eínai se af̱tó."

"The horses still haven't been captured but my best men are on it." I translated. Danni smiled her appreciation and nodded. "Tou boroún na sylli̱fthoún se chróno to festivál tha synechisteí akóma."

"If they can be captured in time the festival will go on."

"Allá an den ... Elpízo̱ na mi̱n chreiasteí na katévei se af̱tó ... Den tha ypárxei festivál."

"But if not...I hope it does not have to come down to this... There will be no festival." The crowd shouted their objections. Even Danni. "What! No delicious feast?!" I gave her 'really' look and she put her hands up and slumped against the seats. "I'm sorry but this must happen. If no one has anything to say I must be going now." He started to walk away. He paused. "An vreíte af̱toús den ta álogá mou."

"Don't hurt my horses?"

"So that you understand." She shrugged. I shook my head but thought about it. "That would mean he's Diomedes. A giant that was part of the seven against Thebes. He was called-"

"Whoa! All I needed was a name not a biography." Danni interrupted. "Anyways," I continued in an annoyed voice, "those are his man eating horses. And we need to talk to him."

"Done." Danni jumped out of her seat and raced towards him.

By the time I caught up to her, Diomedes and Danni were already past introductions. "We're here to get your horses back. And we're willing to start tomorrow."

He looked puzzled. "Why not today?"

"Duh we just got here." I jumped in.

"Well you can stay as my guests in my castle. And if you think you can take on my horses we shall have a test tomorrow."

"A test?"

"Yes. So you can prove that you're worthy enough to retrieve my horses."

* * *

**A/N: now how do you think Danni will react?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Remember when I said I like to write more than one chapter before publishing? Well this is the case. On the bright more chapters! Just please don't give up on me.**

* * *

Danni-

"Wait what? We have to prove ourselves to you? A giant that can't even keep track of his own horses?!" Of course I didn't say that out loud. Except for the first two words. I mean, I know I'm dumb but I'm not an idiot. "Yes do you have a problem with that?"

I sighed. "No siree."

"Pardon?" he asked confused.

I straightened up. "I mean no o great and powerful one."

Diomedes leaned over to Jake. He lowered his voice so he thought that I couldn't hear. Buuuuuuuuut I could. "Is she always like this?"

"Worse."

He stairghtened up. "Follow me." hot stuff and I followed him to his chariot. His -and I can not emphasize this enough- SICK chariot. It was made from celestial bronze. Which means that he can break off a piece of his ride and kill a monster. And get this, the chariot FIXES itself. One small scratch, BOOM gone. One side missing, BOOM there it is. Plus it was scenes from when he destroyed his enemies on the side. And THE coolest part OF ALL... A CUP HOLDER! Cool right? Any who...

We jumped on and set off for the castle on the hill, which according to Diomedes, is the safest place I the city. While I was admiring the sick, sick, sick chariot, hot stuff leaned over and whispered to me,"Watch it crybaby you got a little drool there." I socked him. Hot stuff cringed back in pain for the rest of the ride. When we arrived at the castle, hot stuff was the first to jumped out and kept a safe distance from me. Smart boy. A guard walk up to the castle door and yanked it open. Behind the door was a girl. A little taller than me and chestnut hair like her father's. She also had her father's clear blue and startling white teeth (I swear they bleach their teeth). Her blue sundress and brown sandals were part of what caught hot stuff's attention. The fact that she was making go-go eyes at him was the main reason. "Another beauty you got under your _manly_ spell." I whispered to hot stuff. He turned to me.

"Why did you emphasize manly?"

I scrunched up my face like I was trying to remember. "Did I?"

"Yes, you did." He made annoyed face.

"Did I really?"

"Yes you really did."

"Are you sure?"

"No, no I'm not sure."

I shrugged. "Okay."

"That was SARCASM! Your MOTHER TONGUE!"

I looked at him at him thoughtfully. "Was it?" He threw his hands up in the air.

Meanwhile, I don't know how but Diomedes was oblivious to all this acted like we were talking about something unimportant, like the weather for example. "This is my daughter-"

"Dahlia. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand towards hot stuff and acted like I didn't exist. Yeah, ignore the human whose just a waste of space standing next to a really cute human. Forget what I just said or you will lose your legs faster than I threatened to remove hot stuff's. "Dahlia, take our guest to the guest rooms. I have some things to attend to." The giant swept past us. "Right this way she motioned forward. Hot stuff started off while Dahlia trailed behind.

She turn towards me. "What's the deal with that cutie?" I swear I barfed a little in my mouth. "Crash course or full lesson?" she gave me a blank stare. Guess someone's never been to school. "Crash course it is." Blank stare. "His name is ho- Jake McTurn. And he's available." The two things the girl needed to know. I think. Any who...

She sidled up to hot stuff and escorted him down the hall while I followed them like a lost puppy. After a labyrinth of twists and turns and stairs, we finally made it to the guest bedrooms. She brought us to the first two doors, side by side,on the right. "This is your room," she pointed to one, "and this is Jake's." she said dreamily and advanced to the door of his room. He seemed just as surprised as I was. I mean who does she think she is? You can just meet some and suddenly decide that they're you're soul mate. I mean if Jenny was here, this would be like a WWE wrestling match. And frankly I'm pretty sure hot stuff does not like either of them. Like at all. Dahlia grabbed hot stuff by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into his room and slammed the door, leaving with my jaw unhinged.

When I regained my poise I wen into my room and closed the door behind me. Rookie mistake. I was admired the room. It has a vanity table and a dresser filled with clothes which i found out later, shrinks or enlarges to fit you. Great for those XXX guests. There were two doors. One i suspected to be the bathroom and the other was still a mystery to me. the was art showcased the agriculture of Greece. Then I heard a grunting sound and a heave. I twisted slowly to find on the bed that I was supposed to sleep on (later I made them removed the sheets and spray

the room) had already been occupied by someone else. Or rather someTHING else. A hellhound made its self comfortable gnawing on my sheets. Normally I would've called for help but the closet help in ten feet was making the moves on my friend,so that's out. I took a step towards the beast when he stopped moving. It turned its head toward me, tearing of a corner of the sheet in the process. It's red eyes locked on me as it slowly stood up. It was seven feet tall with mangy hair like a wet dog's. It had the rankest breath that I don't even want to describe it because I feel that I might puke in the process. All I can say is that most of the smell rotten meat. The hellhound crouched down and waggled its tail and everyone knows that that's the international sign for a pounce. Naturally, I ducked. And not a moment to soon. The beast jumped and when it reached the other end if the room, the hellhound turned to dust. Apparently, somewhere between the ducking and the dying, I had taken out my dagger and sliced it open when I ducked. I turned to watch the tail turn into gold dust. I stood up. "Well that was easy." An orb jumped out from the dust an boinked me on the head before flying out the window. The castle is the safest place in the city my butt.

* * *

**A/N: ignore the shortness of this chapter. It may take a while but trust me I will finish this story.**


End file.
